I Never Stood A Chance
by HarvestMoonFreak723
Summary: Written for AngelCou... said she wanted Mary to like Gray, but not know that Gray liked Claire in secret. Did my best. One shot!


I had always liked Gray Adams. From the day I met him, I knew he was special. Maybe it was his eyes, or maybe it was his passion for his work, but all I knew was that I was dying to get close to him.

That was easier said then done. He had a rough past, so he didn't open up easily to anyone. His own grandfather was the enemy in his eyes. Every time he stopped in the library to read, he would never glance my way and he would never answer my attempts at conversation.

Karen shot the first of many arrows to my heart. ''Of course he doesn't like you! Have you ever looked at yourself before? You have ankle long, black hair, and you never let it out of your stupid rat-braid! You STILL wear those dorky glasses, when you could get contacts by now, and you dress like a little school girl! Not to mention you spend all your time reading romance, and you speak like a church mouse! And what color are your eyes, black? Face it Mary, he's not into you.''

I cried myself to sleep that night. Was she right? Is that why he isn't interested? I looked over myself in the mirror, and shook my head. No, she's wrong. I'm perfect the way I am. He's just not very social. I just need to find out what he likes.

I found out he likes ores. So I had Father bring me one after work. It was a copper ore, and it was perfect. I entered his grandfather's buisness the next day, eager to give it to him. He was working on an ax, pounding it into shape and examining the surface. Sweat dripped of his brow, landing on the hot metal and sending a little spot of steam and a slight hiss.

I said hello to his grandfather, and began conversation to not seem to obvious why I was here. Suddenly Gray cried out in pain; he cut himself on the ax. I told him to hold out his hand and let me help him. I could see he was about to argue, but the pain was too much and he reluctenly held out his bleeding palm.

I bandaged him up and smiled at him. To my shock, he actually smiled back! He thanked me, and I flushed. Embarrassed, I ran from that Blacksmith, almost knocking a girl to the ground. I apologised, and she smiled reasuringly and offered to help me up. She introduced herself as Claire Royale, the new farmer, and asked who I was. I said I was the town librarian, and my name was Mary Dayly.

She smiled at me, said goodbye, then entered the room I had just run from. I heard her say she was here to pick up her ax. So that's who it was for.

Since that day Gray opened up to me. He greeted me when he came into the library, and he always asked my opinon on certain books. We talked everyday, and he laughed a lot. He was never without a smile everytime he left at 4 pm almost everyday.

I was certain he was going to ask me out one day. Weeks passed, and he never did. Romantic holidays passed, and I was never his date. But he still smiled at me and laughed with me and talked to me everyday. Finally, a year had passed since that time I helped him, and I was still feeling like he wasn't interested.

Finally, I heard the truth. My mother had been unable to keep it from me any longer. He doesn't like you, baby. He likes Claire. I think he's in love with her. He's going to propose to her tomorrow. I'm pretty sure she's going to say yes.

That was why he smiled at me that day. That was the day he meet Claire. And he was always in a good mood and laughing because he was in love with her. He had a smile when he left everyday because he was going out to meet her. Not because of what I did. I never mattered.

I felt as if my entire life was a lie. I screamed and cried, and I punched my pillow over an over again, pretending it was Claire's face. Of course she'll say yes. Why wouldn't she? He was perfect. With his auburn hair, and his azure eyes. And why wouldn't HE love her? SHE was perfect as well. With her golden blonde hair and her sapphire eyes. They were both equally perfect.

This was a secret I never wanted to know. Because not only did I find out that Gray likes Claire, in secret. I also found out that I never stood a chance.


End file.
